Desocupados
by Aioros-kun
Summary: Comédia de quem não tem o que fazer. Episódio 05: "Um moço chamado Eros aparece no Santuário e causa estranhas sensações em todo mundo. Enquanto isso, Saga tenta emplacar uma peça de teatro inédita" - ATUALIZADO!
1. A mandinga do tempo

**Primeira Temporada**

**Episódio 01**

"**A mandinga do tempo"**

...

O cenário ainda era natalino. Árvore de Natal, a neve caindo e formando uma grossa camada de gelo, dando o aspecto de um largo campo branco. E... Caramba, desculpa. A JK Rowling sentou aqui na frente do computador e escreveu isso aí. Era 31 de dezembro. Já estava anoitecendo e os cavaleiros de ouro estavam reunidos no Salão do Grande Mestre. Este, por sua vez, fora reformado após a volta dos 12 dourados, transformando-se em uma enorme sala.

Não vou ficar descrevendo tudo aqui. Já assistiram uma sitcom? Então. Imagina um cenário estilo Friends. Ou imagine a sua sala de casa, dá na mesma.

Apenas alguns cavaleiros estavam no Salão. Mais precisamente Aldebaran, Shaka, Saga, Aioros, Afrodite e Miro. Os outros haviam viajado para celebrar o ano-novo em outro local. Todos já trajavam branco e aguardavam as horas passarem, até a chegada da meia-noite.

_**Cena I**_

**Aldebaran **_(sentado no sofá)_: Eu queria mesmo era estar no Rio de Janeiro.

**Aioros **_(de pé ao lado de Aldebaran)_: No rio eu não sei, mas em janeiro você vai estar daqui a pouco.

**Miro **_(entrando no Salão)_: Fala, galera! Já escolheram as promessas que você não vão cumprir?

**Shaka**_ (em uma posição de lótus em uma poltrona próxima)_**: **Eu já fiz minha promessa. Vou tentar passar o ano inteiro sem abrir os olhos.

**Miro: **Shaka, o dia que você morrer ou entrar em coma, vamos demorar pelo menos uma semana pra descobrir.

**Saga **_(sentado ao lado de Aioros)_: Eu prometi que vou parar de beber.

**Miro **_(falando com uma risadinha irônica)_**: **Poxa, mas você vai ficar com sede o ano inteiro? – Saga apenas lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador.

**Shaka: **Parabéns pelo esforço, Saga. Mas eu não sabia que você bebia.

**Saga: **Ah... Eu bebo só uma taça de vinho por dia. Mas vou parar com isso.

**Aioros: **Saga, você cometeu um errinho. Não se diz "taça", se diz "garrafa". – E riu-se com Miro.

**Afrodite **_(entrando no Salão com uma camiseta __**preta**__)_: Gente, só eu estou vestido pra ocasião! – Com isso, todos, ao mesmo tempo, levaram a mão à testa. – Ah! Eu trouxe uns óculos pra vocês!

**Aldebaran **_(pegando o óculos de grau)_**: **Óculos? Pra que óculos?

**Afrodite: **Oras, pra afastar mau-olhado!

**Aldebaran: **Não, Afrodite, isso se faz com sal grosso.

**Afrodite:** Até outro dia você tinha me falando que com sal grosso a gente faz churrasco. Agora vem falar que é pra mau-olhado. Eu sou de peixes, não de alcatra!

**Shaka **_(pegando o óculos com um sorriso amarelo)_: Obrigado, Afrodite. Bom, eu quero mesmo é que meu novo ano seja repleto de paz e amor!

**Aioros: **Paz e amor? Então você não quer um ano-novo, você quer virar hippie.

**Shaka **_(ignorando Aioros)_: Eu ainda acho que o ano passou muito rápido.

**Aioros: **Nem dona de casa com um ferro novo passa tão rápido.

**Shaka: **Aioros, por que você não faz uma promessa de ano-novo? Você podia prometer cortar metade da sua língua.

**Aioros: **Cortar metade da minha língua? Jamais! Não corto metade do português por nada!

**Afrodite: **Que vocês tão falando do Seu Manuel da padaria? – E sentou-se ao lado de Saga.

A frase de Afrodite conseguiu deixar todos em um minuto de silêncio. Sem ter o que fazer, distraidamente conferem o horário. Já estava quase na hora da passagem do ano. Alguns se levantaram e ajeitaram suas roupas.

**Aldebaran: **Olha, já são onze e pouco. Vão chegando mais perto da janela. Eu vou buscar o champanhe.

**Saga: **Champanhe, sei. No máximo é uma sidra! Isso se não for uma soda limonada com uma aspirina no fundo pra fazer mais bolhinha.

Todos, então, se levantam e pegam suas taças da bandeja de Aldebaran. Feito isso, se aglomeram em duas enormes janelas presentes no Salão. Dali, tinham uma vista perfeita da cidade e dos fogos de artifício. Apenas Afrodite virou-se de costas, encostou-se na parede e começou a refletir sozinho.

**Afrodite: **Ai, o ano passou muito rápido! Desse jeito, eu fico velho e feio. E pra mim nada mais importante do que a minha beleza!

**Aioros **_(ao lado, ouvindo)_**: **E aí cara, beleza? – E estendeu a mão para Afrodite, que não entendeu nada.

**Shaka **_(apontando para o céu)_**: **Olhem, uma estrela cadente!

**Miro: **Não, no nosso caso é uma estrela decadente.

**Afrodite **_(ouvindo Shaka e absorto em seus pensamentos)_**: **Já sei! Desejo que o dia 31 de dezembro nunca passe!

Então, a queima de fogos foi parando lentamente. Após minutos de agitação, um silêncio estranho tomou conta de tudo. Os cavaleiros voltaram a se sentar no sofá. Entretanto, parecia que as comemorações tinham simplesmente sumido.

**Miro: **Mas o que é isso? O ano novo nem nasceu e já morreu?

**Aioros: **O negócio é cantar adeus ano velho... E adeus ano novo.

**Saga **_(tentando segurar quatro taças de champanhe em suas duas mãos)_: Olha, é melhor a gente ir dormir e ver amanhã cedo no noticiário o que aconteceu.

**Miro **_(se levantando, assim como os outros)_**: **Tá vendo, Aioros? É a virada do ano! Até o ano vira alguma coisa e você aí.

**Aioros: **Nem gosto de Ano-Novo mesmo. Todo mundo de branco... Pra mim é uma data racista. – Miro riu, e todos foram dormir, conformados que as comemorações tinham acabado misteriosamente.

**...**

_**Cena II (Mesmo cenário, mas de manhã).**_

**Shaka: **Liguei meu computador hoje de manhã e a data ainda era a mesma. Será que o bug do milênio voltou?

**Miro: **Shaka, nada dura um milênio. A não ser as pirâmides e a Hebe.

**Aioros: **Por que ainda estamos vestindo branco? Será que morremos?

**Miro: **Ou morremos ou não mudamos de roupa. Escolha o que for mais plausível.

**Aioros: **Depende. Se eu fosse religioso eu escolheria a primeira.

**Miro: **Como assim "se você fosse" religioso? Você não acredita em deuses?

**Aioros: **Eu não acredito numa entidade que pode vir até na forma do Shaka.

**Shaka **_(esbravejando e arqueando uma sobrancelha)_: Oooh!

**Aioros: **Olha a promessa hein! Não é pra abrir o olho o ano inteiro!... Depois dá de cara na parede, fica com um galo e não sabe o porquê.

**Saga **_(entra no Salão levando um __**jornal**__ debaixo do braço)_: Aqui está a prova! – Disse, sacudindo o objeto.

**Afrodite: **Achei que fosse um jornal.

**Saga: **Calado! É verdade. Estamos presos no dia 31 de dezembro. O fato é igual o cérebro do Afrodite. Os cientistas ainda não souberam explicar.

**Shaka: **E por que você tá tão animado?

**Miro: **Todo homem acorda... _animado._ Se é que vocês me entendem.

**Saga: **É simples. Todo dia as pessoas vão celebrar ano-novo. Eu, como bom empresário, já fiz acordos com empresas de champanhe, camisetas brancas e fogos de artifício. Vou ficar rico!

**Miro: **Que ironia, um rico que é pobre de espírito.

**Saga: **Espírito que nada. Pra mim espírito só o natalino. E nem isso vamos ter mais.

**...**

**_Cena III_**

O tempo passa rapidamente. Aparentemente se passam mais uns dias desde o desejo de Afrodite. É quase meia-noite e os cavaleiros vão celebrar – de novo. (Sim, a licença poética me permite pular dias em uma linha).

**Shaka **_(sentado no sofá)_:Ah não, esses fogos de novo não!

**Aioros **_(sentado na poltrona ao lado)_**: **Saga, cuidado, não vai ficar de "fogos".

**Aldebaran: **E a culpa é toda sua, Afrodite. Estamos presos no mesmo dia graças ao seu desejo ridículo. Olha lá fora o caos que tá. Todo mundo perdido. Ta parecendo cenário de filme apocalíptico de Hollywood! Ninguém agüenta mais ouvir esses fogos e vestir branco.

**Afrodite: **Não me interessa! A questão é que nunca vou envelhecer. Vou preservar essa pele de nádega de uma ovelhinha bebê, nutrida com leite dos campos suíços.

**Aldebaran: **Você só pensa no seu rosto, é?

**Afrodite: **Claro que não!

**Aldebaran: **Então no que mais você pensa?

**Afrodite: **Penso na unha, no cabelo...

**Aioros **_(olhando pela janela)_: Olha lá, acabaram os fogos. E tem um homem segurando uma camisinha branca! Deve ser pra entrar de cabeça no ano-novo...

**Saga **_(entrando no Salão, porém vindo da cozinha)_: Não sei porquê vocês ainda estão perdendo tempo com essa história. Eu vou é comer esse macarrão que ganho mais. – Então ele vira abruptamente e tromba em Aldebaran.

**Aioros: **Se Maomé não vai à montanha... ele acaba trombando nela.

**Aldebaran: **Será possível? Olha aí! To parecendo um guardanapo usado! Agora como eu vou usar a camiseta branca? Esse molho nunca vai sair!

**Shaka: **É só deixar a camisa cheia de molho... de molho. Irônico, né?

**Miro: **A grande questão não é essa, mas sim por que Saga resolveu comer macarrão em plena passagem de ano.

**Saga: **O motivo eu não sei. Eu só sei que o fogão não tá funcionando direito... Eu avisei que esse fogão era meia-boca.

**Afrodite: **Nada, bobinho. Esse fogão é de seis bocas.

**Aldebaran: **Parem de conversa mole! Saga, você vai limpar minha camiseta.

Então começam a discutir. Saga levanta a voz, Aldebaran vai pra cima, todos acabam falando alto e a discussão está instalada. Até que Shaka, a voz da sabedoria, consegue acalmar a todos.

**Saga: **...Tudo culpa desse armário com pernas.

**Aldebaran: **Quê?

**Shaka: **Chega! Já deu, né?

**Aioros: **O Afrodite já.

**Shaka: **Não começa, Aioros! Ora gente, que é isso? É a passagem do ano! Temos que nos reconciliar. É uma época de paz, harmonia, promessas bonitas. Não podemos ficar brigando! Temos que ser compreensivos uns com os outros. É verdade que nem sempre vamos alcançar o que queremos durante o ano, mas este é o momento de refletirmos. Pensarmos em nossas prioridades!

**Miro **_(esfregando as costas da mão no olho)_**: **Até caiu uma lágrima, Shaka...

**Shaka: **Achou bonito o que eu falei?

**Miro: **Não, é que durante o discurso eu bati o dedinho na mesa... Ai... – E continua esfregando a mão no olho, enquanto Shaka balança a cabeça negativamente.

**Shaka: **Todo mundo entendido, então?

**Saga: **Quê? Não consigo ouvir você. Meus dólares estão tampando meus ouvidos! – Disse, rindo para si, enquanto colocava dois montinhos de dinheiro na orelha.

**Shaka: **Falando em todo mundo, cadê o Aldebaran?

**Aioros: **Coitado, é tão insignificante que sai de cena e ninguém percebe.

**Aldebaran **_(abrindo a porta abruptamente)_**: **Estoy aquí! Queriéndote!... Digo... Eu arranjei a solução para os problemas.

**Todos: **Como?

**Afrodite: **Aldebaran, antes de você falar... Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas. Fiz um pedido egoísta. Nesses dias que não passaram, percebi que o tempo passa pra todos. Não posso pensar apenas em beleza, mas também no próximo.

**Miro: **Afrodite? Você está dizendo tudo isso de coração?

**Afrodite: **Claro que não, to falando com a boca! Dãã! _(E revelou um papelzinho na mão, caminhando em direção a Shaka)_ Pronto, falei tudo que você escreveu. Agora cadê meu esmalte?

**Saga: **Aldebaran! Eu lhe proíbo de tomar qualquer atitude contra esse dia! Estou ganhando rios de dinheiro! HAHAHAHA! – E sai rindo, enlouquecido.

**Afrodite: **Saga, não se diz rio de dinheiro, se diz Rio de Janeiro.

**Aldebaran: **Tarde demais, Saga. Já fiz e já deu certo. Fui ali no lago do Santuário, pulei sete ondinhas e pedi que tudo voltasse ao normal. Vocês não conferiram seus relógios? Tudo está de volta ao normal. Estamos no primeiro dia de janeiro!

**Afrodite: **Aldebaran, não se diz primeiro dia de janeiro, se diz rio de...

**Aldebaran: **Cala boca!

**Shaka: **Eu não sabia que essas superstições brasileiras podiam funcionar.

**Aldebaran: **Falou um deus budista que está numa história de deuses gregos.

**Saga: **Não falem besteira! Acabo de encontrar um jornal lá fora. Aqui diz que tudo isso não passou de um problema eletromagnético da Terra, que confundiu todos os relógios. Agora tudo voltou ao normal. Se pular sete ondinhas funcionassem, eu já tinha pulado sete tsunamis pra ficar rico!

**Aioros: **E tudo terminou bem. Agora vamos cuidar das nossas vidas, seus políticos de ano-novo.

**Shaka: **Por que políticos de ano-novo?

**Aioros: **Por que vocês fazem promessas que não vão cumprir!

**Shaka **_(levantando uma taça trazida por Saga, enquanto todos riam de Aioros)_: Antes de terminar, vamos fazer um brinde!

**Afrodite: **E qual vai ser o brinde? Uma meia, um porta-canetas?...

**Shaka: **Não, Dite... Não é brinde no sentido de prêmio, é brinde do verbo brindar!

**Afrodite: **Igual vidro de carro? Aqueles que são _brindados_?

**Shaka **_(apenas balançando a cabeça negativamente)_**: **...Um brinde ao novo ano. – E levanta sua taça, assim como os demais – Saúde!

**Afrodite: **Por que saúde se ninguém espirrou?

**Todos: **CALA BOCA, AFRODITE!

Todos riem e vão embora.

**:Feliz Ano-Novo!:**

**...**

**Episódio 2**

**(...que Sairá um dia. Espero que em breve)**

"**Esqueci-me de mim"**

**Sinopse: **Saga compra um carro e sai feliz pilotando seu novo "brinquedinho". Ao mesmo tempo, Aioros e Miro estão treinando beisebol e fazendo aulas de inglês, pois querem viajar para os Estados Unidos. Ao andar pelo Santuário, Saga acaba tentando desviar de Aldebaran ("sempre foi mais fácil Maomé desviar da montanha..."), mas acaba trombando em uma árvore. Como estava sem cinto, bate a cabeça no volante e se esquece de quem é. As primeiras pessoas que Saga tem contato após o acidente são Aioros e Miro, que conversam em inglês. Então Saga acaba esquecendo o português, não entende inglês e acaba mudo. Agora Saga não entende mais nada. Ele voltará a ser quem era? Aioros e Miro viajarão para a América?

**...**

**Comentário do Autor**

1 – Não coloquei data pois assim a história se torna atemporal.

2 – Não agüentei e acabei publicando a _fic _um dia antes. O episódio não está lá essas coisas. Isso porque fazia uns dois anos que eu não escrevia uma _fanfic_. Portanto, eu estava/estou enferrujado. Desculpem erros ortográficos ou de continuidade. Vou tentar melhorar aos poucos. Espero que tenham gostado e que leiam o próximo episódio. Pergunta: a história ficou muito confusa? É preciso mais detalhes? Ou tá bom assim? Respondam nos _reviews_, por favor_. _Obrigado e **Feliz Ano-Novo!**


	2. Afrodite se quiser

**Primeira Temporada**

**Episódio 02**

"**Afrodite se quiser"**

...

Para quem não se lembra do primeiro episódio, uma descrição objetiva do cenário (o Salão do Grande Mestre): uma sala com objetos fixos no estilo _sitcom_, como Friends, Two and a Half Man ou, ainda mais próximo de nós, uma sala no estilo Sai de Baixo.

Agora os cavaleiros de ouro viviam o momento de maior paz celestial, provavelmente ocasionada por Kratos, depois de matar todo o Olimpo. Menos Saori, claro, porque essa desgraça não morre nem com flechada no útero. Estavam quase todos no Salão. Cena comum, pois aproveitavam os dias de harmonia em conjunto. Até o clima parecia em sintonia com a situação: um céu límpido, sem nuvens, um calor mediterrâneo típico. Quem não estava lá era porque estava cumprindo tarefas a mando de Saori – que agora ocupava os doze marmanjos com coisas corriqueiras, para deixá-los um pouco mais próximos de humanos normais. Entretanto, nem todas essas obrigações podiam terminar bem...

**Máscara da Morte (adentrando apavorado no Salão): **SOCORRO!

**Afrodite: **Ajudem-nos!

**Mu: **Que aconteceu?

**Afrodite: **Fomos ao banco pra Saori. Mas a gente acabou sendo assaltado, junto com o resto do pessoal que estava lá.

**Mu: **Não diga!

**Afrodite: **Se ele você não quiser que eu diga traz uma folha que eu escrevo...

**Mu: **Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Máscara, é verdade?

**MDM: **Sim. Ele até apontou a pistola pra mim.

**Afrodite: **E eu perdi isso?!

Nesse instante todos já se encontravam próximos a Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Queriam detalhes, mas também queriam ajudar os amigos.

**Shaka: **Por que então vocês não vão à polícia?

**MDM: **Não tem como denunciá-los... Estavam mascarados.

**Miro: **É impressionante. Cavaleiros que já lutaram contra Titãs morrem de medo de um bandido.

**MDM: **Mas eles tinham armas!

**Dohko: **Eu também tenho armas.

**MDM: **As suas são de ouro...

**Aioros: **Que valem mais do que dinheiro!

**MDM: **Mas pense, é bom termos medo. Afinal, não temos 7 vidas. Umas 3, no máximo. E já reencarnamos umas 44 vezes, fora os filmes... Que convenhamos não tem cronologia nenhuma, mas o fato é que já reencarnamos. É bom não arriscar.

Então Aldebaran pede silêncio. Um comunicado estava sendo dado na televisão. Afrodite e Máscara logo reconheceram que a reportagem estava sendo feita no banco onde foram assaltados. A polícia anunciava uma grande recompensa a quem os ajudasse a prender os bandidos. Ouvindo sobre recompensa, Saga levantou-se de uma das cadeiras.

**Saga: **Máscara e Dite, meus grandes amigos! Por que não vamos à polícia fazer o retrato falado desses bandidos? Aliás, quantos eram?

**MDM: **Eram dois. Qual parte do "eles estavam mascarados" você não entendeu?

**Miro: **Saga, seu tapado, é o mesmo que eles pedirem para você descrever a cara do Mister M!

**Afrodite: **O que é um retrato falado?

**MDM: **Você vai até a delegacia e, com as informações, um homem vai desenhar.

**Afrodite: **Ué, então não deveria chamar retrato desenhado?

**Saga: **Quanta inocência. Escutem... O segredo é inventar uma cara qualquer. Bandido é tudo igual. Fala que tem uma cicatriz e pronto, terão uns 15 suspeitos, no mínimo.

**Afrodite (sentando-se na cadeira de Saga): **Não to legal, preciso deitar... Não quero sonhar com a cara dos assaltantes.

**Miro: **Mas você não acabou de dizer que eles estavam mascarados? E... Ih, dormiu sentado.

**MDM: **Só sei que na hora que ele me apontou a arma eu quase me urinei toda...

**Miro: **Toda?

**MDM:** Claro. Quero ver ser macho com uma pistola na sua cara.

Os cavaleiros fazem uma certa cara de preocupação, dó e vontade de rir do amigo. Máscara da alguns detalhes, mas que em nada ajudavam a resolução do crime. Pouco a pouco todos retomaram o que estavam fazendo: alguns lendo, outros assistido TV. Era nisso que o Salão do Grande Mestre havia se transformado, uma espécie de área de lazer – o que era merecido pelos bravos cavaleiros. Após algum tempo, Afrodite acorda sobressaltado.

**Afrodite: **Cueca! Cueca!

**Aioros: **Ele já está tão afetado que sonha com cuecas...

**Aioria (recriminando): **Sem brincadeirinhas, Oros! Na realidade acho que ele quis dizer Eureka.

**Afrodite: **Eureka, cueca, asteca, caneca, merreca, panqueca, perereca...

**Aioros: **Não, perereca não que você não gosta.

**Aioria: **Já chega vocês. Que foi, Dite?

**Afrodite: **...boneca. Pra mim tanto faz. Mas é que eu lembrei de um pedaço da cara do criminoso!

**Todos: **Quê?!

**Afrodite: **É. Foi assim: um deles deixou a máscara cair e eu vi o rosto dele. Eu gentilmente devolvi a máscara pro cidadão. Agora dormindo eu lembrei do nariz pra baixo dele.

**MDM: **Você só pode estar curtindo com nós.

**Afrodite:** E por acaso estamos no Facebook para eu estar curtindo? Hein, hein? Eu estou é contando a história pra eles!

**MDM: **Eu quis dizer que isso não pode ser verdade. COMO você devolve a máscara pro assaltante, seu Pacu desmiolado?

**Mu: **Esperem aí! Ouvi outro comunicado da polícia. A coisa anda tão crítica que eles deram apenas 1 dia pras pessoas irem à delegacia pra ajudá-los, caso queiram receber a recompensa.

**Saga: **Então não temos tempo a perder!

**Afrodite: **Mas eu só lembro metade do rosto!

**Saga: **Por isso você vai voltar a dormir. Assim seu subconsciente vai fazer você sonhar com o resto da cara do sujeito.

**Mu: **Como você sabe disso?

**Saga: **Bom, é que eu aprendi muita coisa indo ao psiquiatra. Sabe como é, aqueles surtos psicóticos precisavam de acompanhamento médico. Enfim!

**Afrodite: **Vou dormir daqui a pouco. Estou com tanta fome que comeria um pelicano gordo do nordeste dos lagos meridionais do Iêmen.

**Aioros: **Afrodite e Iêmen, uma combinação que rimaria com aquilo que o Afrodite mais gosta...

**Aioria: **Irmão, também não precisa apelar.

Afrodite retira-se para a cozinha e lá faz sua refeição. Enquanto isso, os outros cavaleiros continuam em seu tédio e marasmo. Afrodite volta ao Salão e resolve dormir novamente, mas percebe que não consegue. Enquanto isso, Aldebaran é quem vai para a cozinha e resmunga, gritando.

**Aldebaran: **QUEM TOMOU MEU COPO CHEIO DE CAFÉ?

**Afrodite: **… Eu.

**Saga: **Afrodite, a troco de quê você foi tomar café sendo que você precisa dormir?

**Afrodite: **Eu achei que fosse suco de uva concentrado... ou Coca...

**Saga: **Suco de uva?! Seu anormal! Vai dormir, já!

**Afrodite: **Mas...

**Saga: **Já!

**Afrodite: **Mas...

**Saga: **SEM MAS!

**Miro: **Nem menos! _(pausa) _Saga, você não ta vendo que ele ta acordado?

**Saga: **Lógico que ele está acordado. Ninguém fala dormindo.

**Aioria: **O Aioros fala. Ele bate altos papos sozinho enquanto dorme. Outro dia tentei falar com ele, mas ele desembestou e eu não consegui responder. Me senti no programa do Faustão.

**Aioros: **Eu falo dormindo, sim. E você que canta sozinho no chuveiro? Não pense que eu não ouvi você cantando YMCA.

**Saga (indo de encontro a Afrodite):** Toma isso. É um sonífero.

**Afrodite: **Vou tomar isso não! Vai que dá efeito com o café e eu fico meio acordado e meio dormindo. Não quero virar uma espécie de zumbi do sono.

**Miro: **Dite, eu achei que seus dois neurônios já estivessem assim. O esquerdo dormindo e o direito acordado...

**Aioros: **Verdade. Ele tem dois neurônios. E eles mal se conhecem.

**Saga: **Vocês não estão entendendo. Ele está praticamente ligado numa tomada de 220 Volts.

**Afrodite: **Volts não, Vais.

**Todos: **Quê?

**Afrodite: **É, quando você tá ligado a energia Vais pra você. Quando você desliga a energia Volts pra tomada.

**Todos: **Calado!

**Afrodite: **Ai, todo mundo me dá ordens! Me sinto um cão sem dono!

**Saga: **No seu caso um cão sem sono! E agora? Isso vai acabar em retrato falhado... Espera... Você me deu uma ideia!

**Aioros: **Falando em energia e ideia, é nesse momento aparece uma lâmpada em cima da cabeça do Saga. Mas ele é tão bipolar que a lâmpada vai queimar fácil, porque ora ele acende, ora ele apaga...

**Saga: **Que engraçado, Aioros. Mas é quase isso. Dite, tá vendo aquela tomada? Então. Põe os dois dedos lá.

**Afrodite: **Ok.

Então Afrodite caminha para perto do computador, onde tira o mesmo da tomada – despertando a ira de Aldebaran, que estava usando-o – e coloca dois de seus dedos na tomada, levando um enorme choque e caindo duro no chão.

**Mu: **Saga! Por que você fez isso?

**Aioros: **Não! Os dedos de Afrodite! Os bens mais preciosos dele! Agora ele vai ter que de virar com outra coisa...

**Aioria: **Irmão, pelo amor de Zeus! Para com essas piadas!

**Saga: **Pelo menos deu certo! Se Afrodite não consegue contar carneirinhos, fiz ele contar choquezinhos. Agora ele está dormindo.

**Aioros: **Eu disse que ele era bipolar. Nesse exato momento uma mente de cabelos cinza está atuando. Saga, sabe que você tem cara de papel higiênico?

**Saga: **Eu, por quê?

**Aioros: **Porque você é dupla-face. Hahahaha!

**Aioria: **Outra dessa e eu pego a flecha da sua armadura e enfio no seu...

**Aioros: **Acho uma ofensa você falar desse tipo de coisa com o Afrodite desacordado. Ele não gostaria que falássemos de coisas que ele gosta enquanto ele está dormindo.

**Aioria: **Para de falar por trás das costas dele!

**Aioros: **Mas é aí que ele gosta.

**Aioria: **Você já está passando dos limites, Oros. Agora Saga, me diga... Qual seu plano?

**Saga: **Bom, após esse tratamento de choque... Ou ele se lembra da cara do bandido ou esquece de vez. Tomara que o Tico e o Teco dele cooperem.

**Dohko: **Antes eu posso dar uma palavrinha?

**Todos: **Claro.

**Dohko: **Prato. _(e sai de cena)_

**Todos: **?

**Miro: **Ele estava falando sério sobre ser só uma palavra... Acho que mais avulso que ele só Camus, Shura e outros que não falaram nada até agora. Enquanto isso nós que estamos avulsos esperando o Dite acordar.

Então toca o telefone.

**Aioros: **Alô? Quer falar com o Saga? Não vai dar, ele está se masturbando olhando fotos de cavalos gays. Gostaria de deixar recado?... Ih, desligou.

**Saga: **Centauro de meia tigela! Vou fazer você perder sua parte meio-humana!

**Aioros: **Claro, pelo visto você gosta da parte quadrúpede... Hahaha

**Aldebaran: **Pronto, bloqueei minhas mensagens no Twitter.

**Mu: **Por quê?

**Aldebaran: **Não quero ficar exposto na internet.

**Mu: **Mas você só tem 35 followers.

**Aldebaran: **Eu tenho medo, dá pra saber muita coisa sobre mim no Twitter.

**Mu **_(lendo no computador)_: "Sabadão entediante". O máximo que dá pra saber é que sua vida é uma merda.

**Shaka: **A gente devia estar mais acostumado com a tecnologia. O Twitter... o Facebook... o Fax...

**Miro: **Olha, Aldebaran, eu li seu twitter. Você só fala de comida! Tem homem solteiro porque não encontra uma mulher à altura, mas você tá solteiro porque não encontra uma mulher à largura.

**Mu: **Enquanto a gente espera o Dite, por que não contamos umas histórias legais?

**Aldebaran: **Ah, eu sei uma de um pai que sai da prisão e encontra o filho no reformatório enquanto a esposa morre de tuberculose.

**Saga: **Nossa, quanta alegria, que coisa viva!

**Aioros: **Tem aquela história também de uma menina que é arrastada para um local cheio de figuras estranhas, enquanto todos tentam lhe provocar o pânico e o horror.

**Aioria: **Credo, como se chama esse filme?

**Aioros: **Monstros SA.

**Afrodite **_(acordando)_: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

**Todos **_(assustados)_: AAHH! Que susto, Afrodite!

**Afrodite: **LEMBREI! LEMBREI DA CARA DO LADRÃO!

Saga abre um sorriso largo, pega Afrodite pelo braço e saem correndo em direção à delegacia, enquanto todos aguardam apreensivos. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora de aflição, eles retornam ao Salão do Grande Mestre, onde todos estavam sentados.

**Afrodite **_(choroso)_: Gente...

**Todos: **Que houve? Cadê o Saga?

**Afrodite: **Então... buá... É que na hora eu fiquei com medo de esquecer a cara do ladrão e descrevi o Saga pro policial... buá, buá! Agora o Saga tá lá, mais preso que intestino de quem não come fibra!

**Todos: **…...

**MDM **_(abrindo as portas do Salão do Grande Mestre)_: Voltei!

**Miro: **Tinha ido?

**MDM: **Ha-ha. Sim, eu fui à delegacia também. Fui fazer o retrato falado do bandido.

**Todos: **Como?

**MDM: **Bom, é que eu tenho meus contatos. Eu fiquei sabendo o apelido do bandido e digamos que ele não tinha uma cara tão desconhecida assim.

**Todos: **Puxa!

**Afrodite: **Puxar o quê, gente?

**Aioria: **Certo, os bandidos já estão em cana. Mas junto com o Saga! E agora, quem poderá o ajudar?

**Saori **_(entrando com barulho e assustando a todos)_: Eeeu!

**Todos: **?

**Aioros: **Palhaçada, daqui a pouco os cavaleiros de bronze vão entrar aqui falando que o criminoso era Zeus e que Seiya prendeu ele com o Meteóro de Pégaso.

**Saori: **Isso não tem graça, Aioros.

**Aioria: **Eu disse, Oros, logo vão mandar você pra algum programa tosco... Sei lá, um lugar que seja uma praça e tenha um banco onde fazem as piadas.

**Aioros: **Ei, até que não é uma má ideia... Eu poderia escrever algo assim! Vou ligar pro meu amigo Carlos Alberto para ver se ele topa.

**Saori: **Entra, Saga. _(E Saga entra)._

**Aioros: **Estamos aqui com nosso Talk Show "Cavaleiros de Ouro recebem". Na noite de hoje, revelações ao estilo novela mexicana com Saori Kido, Máscara da Morte e muito mais!

**Saori **_(ignorando Aioros e dando um pigarro)_: Bom... Como eu sou rica fui à delegacia e libertei o Saga. Seus irresponsáveis, mais cuidado onde vocês se metem! _(e sai do Salão)_

**Miro: **Pode deixar, no próximo lugar que a gente se meter vamos usar proteção.

**Shaka: **Pelo menos vocês estão vivos e os bandidos presos.

**Saga: **Grande coisa! Eu fui preso e ainda não ganhamos a recompensa. Credo, só de pensar naquela cadeia me dá arrepios.

**Shaka: **Saga, você já esteve lá pelo menos umas duas vezes. Você é cara de pau, né!

**Aioros: **Ele é tão cara de pau que seu prato favorito é filé de cupim ao molho madeira.

**Afrodite: **Tudo acabou perfeito. Como diria Grandhi: tudo bem quando acaba mal. Não... Tudo mal quando acaba pior ainda... Digo... Tudo mal quando acaba bem... Tá, é quase isso.

**Saga: **Afrodite, você vive mais na Lua do que astronauta.

**Afrodite: **Por que astronauta? Todo mundo sabe que a Lua é um país! Que faz fronteira com os Estados Unidos, ainda.

**Todos: **Vai dormir, Afrodite!

...

**Episódio 3**

"**De televisão e louco todo mundo tem um pouco"**

**Sinopse: **Uma novela mexicana estreia na TV e Arioria, Aioros, Miro e Saga começam a assisti-la. Cada um assume um personagem e começam a agir como na novela. Shaka, ao encontar um verdadeiro melodrama (com direito a choro e tapas) se formando no Salão do Mestre, resolve chamar um médico. Entretanto, o doutor confunde os cavaleiros e passa a medicar Mu, Shura, Aldebaran e o próprio Shaka! A medicação é absurda: injeções, cavaleiros sem roupa e até amarrados em camas. O quarteto do começo se depara com o doutor e o colocam no papel de malfeitor, como um médico louco que quer matá-los para foram um novo Frankestein. Saori, ao se deparar com essa insanidade sem tamanho, se vê sem alternativas até que tem uma ideia genial.

...

**Comentário do autor**

1 – _Provavelmente, por fins exclusivamente experimentais, o próximo episódio não será em formato de "teatro", como esse e o primeiro. Será um texto tradicional, de forma narrativa, com travessão e tudo. Vamos ver qual funciona melhor._

2 – _No primeiro episódio, foi divulgado que este aqui, o episódio 2, seria o "Esqueci-me de mim". Este, no entanto, está programado para ser publicado apenas mais futuramente. Erro meu._

3 – _Obrigado a você que leu até aqui! Deixe seu review :)_


	3. De televisão e louco

**Primeira Temporada**

**Episódio 03**

"**De televisão e louco todo mundo tem um pouco"**

**...**

**Parte 1**

Era uma tarde sem sol. O salão do Grande Mestre possuía um ar de tédio, com alguns cavaleiros fazendo absolutamente nada. Outros faziam menos ainda. E tinham aqueles que estavam em estado vegetativo.

- SAGA! – Berrava Mu, anormalmente bravo, enquanto entrava no Salão.

- Sim? – Respondeu Saga, prontamente, saindo detrás de uma revista.

- O que significa isso? – Apontando para uma televisão recém-desencaixotada.

- É uma televisão. – Disse Saga, impassível.

- Não?! Eu achei que fosse o novo foguete da Nasa.

- Pois não é. Veja, um foguete teria 100 canais? – Disse Saga, zapeando com o controle.

- Saga! Eu te emprestei o cartão pra ir ao supermercado fazer comprar enquanto eu estava fora... e você me aparece com uma televisão de 49 polegadas?! – Dizia Mu, perplexo.

- Mu, em primeiro lugar: não era um supermercado. Era um HIPERmercado. Em segundo lugar, eu fui comprar comida, vi a promoção, saí com uma televisão. Achei conveniente sair pra comprar macarrão e tomate e voltar com um investimento. – Disse Saga, voltando para a revista.

- Que tipo de pessoa faz isso?! – Dizia Mu, cada vez mais horrorizado.

- Ah, eu também aproveitei que ia comprar ovos, acabei passando por uma outra prateleira e te trouxe um GPS. – Disse Saga, ainda na revista.

- Quê? Eles vendem GPS em supermercados? – Perguntou Mu, curioso.

- Hiper-mercados, Mu. Hiper. – Corrigiu Aioria, jogado no sofá.

- Zeus... – Suspirou Mu, sentando, desolado.

**...**

**Parte 2**

Era a mesma tarde. O mesmo cenário. A mesma preguiça. Só que agora eles tinham uma TV.

- O que vocês estão assistindo? – Mu perguntava para os 4 cavaleiros espremidos no sofá.

- Não sei. Achamos por aqui. Uma tal de novela mexicana... – Explicou Saga, sem tirar os olhos da TV.

- A novela se diz mexicana mas não tem nenhuma cena apimentada. Han, han, entenderam? Mexicana... apimentada... – Riu sozinho Aioros, com todos olhando sem expressões para ele.

- Deixa eu ver. Aquela é a vilã, que tem um caso com aquele cara, que é filho do bonzinho da história, é isso? – Disse Mu, apontando.

- Como você sabe? – Espantou-se Aioria.

- Meu nome é Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. – Disse Mu, orgulhoso.

- Não eu acho que... você errou e... – Tentou argumentar Saga, mas sem sucesso.

- Fora que essa história é ridícula. Outro dia meu gato subiu no meu computador, pisou nas teclas e escreveu uma novela parecida com essa. – Disse Mu.

- Seu gato deve ser bem inteligente. – Comentou Saga, sem despregar os olhos da tela.

- E muito! Outro dia ele fez coisa parecida, acampou saindo um romance que ele chamou de Cremúsculo. – Disse Mu, enquanto todos olharam pra ele – É, ele tem um pouco de dislexia.

**...**

**Parte 3**

Vocês já sabem o cenário. A diferença é que agora a TV estava desligada e os mesmos cavaleiros de pé.

- Aioros! Por que pegastes mi cosas? No te voy a perdoar! – Dramatizava Aioria.

- O que está acontecendo por aqui? – Perguntou Mu, entrando no Salão.

Nenhuma resposta. Quem se deu ao trabalho de responder foi Shura, que estava jogado no sofá, parecendo uma Amoeba Doente.

- Estão fingindo que estão numa novela mexicana já tem mais de hora.

- Ah... – Mu ouviu a resposta e, então, virou-se para Aioria, Aioros e Saga – Ei, vocês três... Podem parar com isso já.

- No, no! Amigo Mu, não vê que estão te manipulando? Todo eso é mentira! – Respondeu Saga, dramático.

- Você está falando sério? – Mu pareceu preocupado.

- Tan sério que quase pus un paletó! – Respondeu Saga.

- Shura, não é melhor chamar um médico? – Mu virou-se para o amigo, que estava dormindo.

Ignorando o amigo, Mu pegou seu celular e ligou para um médico, enquanto os três faziam gestos bizarros atrás.

- Alô? Doutor, aqui é Mu. Meus amigos assistiram uma novela, agora estão agindo igualzinho o que viram. O que pode ser? – Então fez-se uma pausa. – Virose? Não, doutor, não pode ser. O senhor não pode passar por aqui? Ok. Isso, são três pessoas doentes. Obrigado. Tchau.

- O que está acontecendo por aqui? – Shaka perguntou, entrando no Salão e vendo cenas anormais dos cavaleiros. – Por que o Aioros tá grudando um sorvete na testa?

- Assistiram muita novela... – Explicou Mu, suspirando.

- E agora, quem poderá os ajud... – Começou Shaka.

- Não, não, não! Isso é outro programa – Explicou Mu. – Mas que vai ajudar os três vai ser um médico que eu chamei pelo telefone.

Ouve-se um som de campainha. Mu vai até a porta atender, e o médico vai logo entrando.

- Quem são os três malucos? – Pergunta ele, pegando seu estetoscópio.

- São aqueles ali e... – Disse Mu, virando-se para trás e apontando. Mas o Salão estava vazio.

- Ahn, sei. Você sabia que os loucos nunca se consideram loucos? Você esta vendo gente ali? Você é louco? – Perguntou o médico, indo para cima de Mu.

- Não, eu... Olha, eles estavam bem ali! Eu não sou louco! – Esbravejou Mu.

- Você gosta de assistir TV?

- Gosto.

- Você é pirado. Venha, tire a camisa. – Aproximou-se ainda mais o médico.

- Quê? Tá maluco? – Se afastando.

- Não, você está! – Respondeu o médico.

- O senhor é médico mesmo? – Perguntou Shaka. – Porque você me parece tão maluco que confundiria até receita.

- Como?

- É, você ia confundir uma receita de remédio com receita de comida, e ao invés de injetar morfina ia acabar injetando um delicioso bolo. – Respondeu Shaka, cético.

- HAHAH! Humor médico! Adoro. Agora vire-se você também. Já que você citou injetar, tenho uma injeção especial para loucos na minha maleta.

- Não, espere, isso não existe. – Voltou Mu. – Loucura não é tipo catapora, que você injeta uma vacina. A loucura é uma condição mental séria que precisa de acompanhamento e... – Mu cai, com uma seringa injetada no pescoço pelo médico.

- PRÓXIMO! – Gritou o médico, olhando para Shaka.

**...**

**Parte 4**

Aioria, Saga e Aioros voltam ao Salão e encontram Mu desmaiado, Shaka em uma camisa de força e Shura correndo só de cueca pelo Salão, enquanto o médico está sentado lendo uma revista.

- Un médico! – Sussura Aioros. – Provavelmente ele pegou nuestros amigos para matá-los e formar um nuevo Frankstein!

- Eso faz TODO sentido, Hermano! – respondeu Aioria. – Eso com certeza estaria en la novela! Una cosa que faz todo sentido!

Então os três se preparam para quebrar um tijolo perdido por ali na cabeça do médico. Saori Kido entra e se depara com aquele pandemônio.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?!

- Outra que pergunta isso... – Shura tinha parado de correr, e, depois de falar, volta a correr em círculos.

- Não precisa responder, Shura. Depois de ligar pro médico, Mu me avisou o que estava acontecendo e pediu para eu passar aqui. Eu só não imaginava que isso tinha virado um manicômio. Se bem que se filmar isso dá pra passar em algum programa da tarde como se fossem problemas de família... – Refletiu consigo Saori. – Tenho uma ideia!

Saori virou-se e, com outra expressão, se dirigiu ao trio mexicano.

- Parem! Vocês no saben o que fazem! Ahora van para casa, hay una mujer que precisa ser salva! Vocês são cavaleiros e Atena precisa de vocês! – Gritou Saori.

Como saídos de um transe, os três cavaleiros lembram-se quem são.

- Uau, Saori, você nos salvou. – Comentou Aioros – O que é curioso, porque geralmente é o contrário.

- Agora você... Dá o fora daqui! – Berrou Saori para o médico, que saiu correndo.

**...**

**Parte 5 **

Tudo voltou ao normal. Agora eram Shura, Shaka e Mu que assistiam à TV, descansando depois daquela loucura que o médico aprontou com eles.

- Ainda bem que tudo se resolveu – Aioros entrou conversando com Saga.

- Nem me fale. Meu espanhol tava tão enferrujado que se eu fosse mesmo pro México eu morreria de fome – Comentou Saga, entrando também. Pararam atrás do sofá. – Que vocês tão assistindo, hein?

- Não sei direito. É uma casa que tem umas câmeras dentro. Um tal de reality show. – Comentou Shaka, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- É... – Mu levantou-se – De repende me deu uma vontade de malhar, falar errado e ganhar dinheiro com isso. Depois eu volto, tchau! – E saiu.

- Não, de novo não! – Todos saem correndo atrás do amigo.

- Quer saber? – Shura vê todos saindo. - Eu vou é dormir... – E deita no sofá.

**FIM**

**...**

**Episódio 4**

"**Sobre embrulhos e bolos"**

**Sinopse: **É aniversário de Saori! Uma data perfeita para a calma, celebrar a vida e juntar todos no mesmo lugar. O problema é que onde os cavaleiros de ouro estão, também está a confusão. Saga planeja um golpe milionário, Aldebaran tem preocupações com certas revistas e Miro resolve pregar uma peça em Camus. Tudo isso enquanto é aniversário de Saori. Como essas histórias vão se cruzar? No próximo episódio!


	4. Sobre embrulhos e bolos

**Primeira temporada**

**Episódio 04 **

"**Sobre embrulhos e bolos"**

**...**

O dia amanhece bonito, com um céu que mais parecia o hino do Brasil, risonho e límpido. A data era a véspera de aniversário de Saori Kido e, consequentemente, seu inferno astral. A senhorita se encontrava onde tudo acontece: na clássica sala dessa Fanfic, no melhor estilo Sai de Baixo.

- Amanhã eu completo mais um dia de vida. – Resmungava Saori para si, andando de um lado para o outro na sala – E qual a vantagem? Entra ano sai ano eu sou raptada e ameaçada de morte.

- Me agradeça por cada aniversário que você comemorar – Disse Aioros, entrando no local.

- AIOROS! – Gritou Saori. – Que susto! Você quer me matar do coração?

- Haha – riu-se Aioros. - A última coisa que eu quero é te matar.

- Se você não sumir daqui EU é que vou te matar! – Esbravejou Saori.

- Saori, pelo amor de Zeus. Você não conseguiu nem escapar de um jarro gigante e quer me matar? Me poupe – Comentou Aioros, sentando no sofá.

- Querida Saori! – Berrou Saga, entrando na sala – Vim desejar-vos-lhes-ei... um feliz aniversário.

- Meu aniversário é só amanhã. Hoje é meu inferno astral.

- E você ainda acredita nessas coisas de horóscopo? – Perguntou Saga, sob o olhar confuso e indignado de Saori. – Saori, Saori. Estou preparando tudo para seu aniversário. Comprei salgadinhos, um bolo e até contratei um palhaço, o Aioros.

- E desde quando você tem dinheiro pra tudo isso? – Perguntou Saori.

- Eu não tenho. Roubei o cartão de crédito do meu irmão. – Explicou Saga.

- ATENA! – Entrou um escandaloso Afrodite. – Parabéns!

- Mas será possível?! Meu aniversário NÃO é hoje!

- Não? Ih, então perdeu. Comprei um batom lindíssimo pra senhorita, mas não vou poder dar mais. A gente precisa dar o presente antes que vire passado, né! – Disse Afrodite, sob suspiros de Saori – Eu ia comprar uns esmaltes pra dar pra senhorita, mas o Miro rouba tudo pra passar naquela unha enorme dele.

- Não precisa me dar nada, Dite, não se preocupe – Sorriu forçadamente Saori.

- Mas é claro que não. Já não basta eu que te dei a vida? – Levantou-se Aioros.

- Joga! Joga na cara! – Enfrentou Saori. – Não me tirem do sério ou vou mostrar meu báculo!

- A senhora tem báculo? – Respondeu Aioros – Com essa carinha tão feminina... Realmente as aparências enganam.

Saori apenar revirou os olhos e resolveu sair dali antes que mais alguém aparecesse para confundir seu aniversário.

- Quer saber? Eu também vou sair daqui – Disse Saga, se retirando.

- Bom dia – Entrou Camus, de cara fechada, acompanhado de Miro, que também deu bom dia – Aioros, hoje não é aniversário de Atena?

- Nã... – Quase respondeu Aioros, mas fez uma cara de quem ia aprontar algo – Digo, é sim. Ela acabou de sair por ali, Camus.

- Ok – Disse Camus – Ainda bem que é aniversário dela. Estou morrendo de vontade de comer um bolo. – E saiu.

- Aioros! Tive uma ideia! – Comentou Miro, virando-se para o amigo.

- Bem que eu senti um cheiro estranho.

- Calado. Venha comigo que eu te explico no caminho – Respondeu Miro.

- Aonde vamos?

- A uma padaria!

E ambos saindo, com Miro rindo, deixando Afrodite sozinho na sala.

- Gosto tanto de festa de aniversário. – Disse Afrodite, pensativo, sentando-se no sofá - Os convidados... O bolo... Aquele casalzinho que todo mundo coloca em cima do bolo... A valsa... O vestido branco da aniversariante...

- Isso é festa de casamento, seu energúmeno. – Disse Aldebaran, entrando na sala.

- E qual a diferença? Tanto no casamento quanto aniversário você fica um pouquinho mais perto de morrer. – Comentou Afrodite.

- Que horror, Dite. – Então Aldebaran sentou-se do lado de Afrodite, deixando algumas sacolas à mostra.

- Que isso? – Perguntou Afrodite, curioso, já pegando as sacolas.

- Nada! – Aldebaran tentou tirar as sacolas da mão de Afrodite, em vão.

- Meu Zeus! O que é isso? – Disse Afrodite, olhando – É catálogo da campanha do agasalho?

- Hã?

- É sim, essas mulheres tão todas nuas, coitadinhas! Alguém tem que doar um casaco pra elas! – Comentou Afrodite, aflito.

- Não é nada disso, Dite. Agora passa isso pra cá – Disse Aldebaran, pegando de volta suas revistas. – Dite, eu só vou tomar uma água e já volto. Enquanto isso tome conta desses embrulhos e não deixe ninguém pegar, ok?

- Ok – Respondeu Afrodite.

No momento seguinte, Aldebaran sai da sala e Afrodite, sem querer, derruba os embrulhos do amigo no chão. Então abaixa-se e começa a recolher tudo que havia derrubado. Nesse instante, Saga entra na sala, sem perceber a presença de Afrodite.

- Voltei – Disse Saga, entrando – Finalmente serei como um lutador de caratê profissional e darei um golpe de mestre! Um milionário acha que tenho em mãos os papeis para vender muitos alqueires de terra. Ele vai comprar pra construir um shopping. Mal sabe ele que é tudo falsificado! Agora é só conseguir a assinatura dele e eu estarei rico. Mas antes preciso ir ao banheiro – Conspirou Saga, aparentemente sozinho, enquanto saía para o banheiro e deixava um embrulho muito semelhante ao de Aldebaran em cima da mesa.

- Gente, que horror! – Disse Afrodite, espantado – Ele vai dar um golpe! E se machucar o homem?

- Dite, passe meus embrulhos pra cá, por favor – Disse Aldebaran, voltando à sala. Ele então pega o que era seu e sai do local.

- Grande Dite! – Sorriu Miro, entrando na sala com Aioros, e segurando um bolo. – Precisamos de um favor seu.

- Qual? – Perguntou Afrodite, receoso.

- Quando o Camus voltar, entregue esse bolo pra ele, sim? – Pediu Miro, enquanto saía da sala com Aioros.

- Mas não diga que nós entregamos. Tem um bilhetinho aí. Deixa que o Camus leia. – Comentou Aioros, antes de sair.

- E se o Afrodite ler? – Perguntou Miro.

- Ele lá sabe ler? – Respondeu Aioros. Antes de sair, ele lembrou-se e comentou com Afrodie – Dite, você iria adorar a padaria. Eles vendem tudo que você gosta de comer. Baguete e rosquinha. – Disse Aioros, rindo, e saindo com Miro.

- Aaai que delícia! – Respondeu Afrodite.

No momento seguinte, Saori entra com um bolo _exatamente igual _ao comprado por Miro e Aioros.

- Dite, você viu o Saga por aí? – Esbravejava Saori. – Ele me deu esse bolo barato de confeitaria e agora eu quero dar um fim nisso. E hoje nem é meu aniversário!

- Ah... – Começou Afrodite, confuso – Acho que ele foi por ali.

- Dite, meu bom amigo – Entrava Camus – Você está segurando um bolo! Eu estou com muita vontade de comer bolo.

- Esse bolo é pra você mesmo! – Afrodite entregava o bolo a Camus – E tem um bilhetinho, ó.

- Pra mim? – Disse Camus, abrindo o bilhete. – "Caro Camus. Este bolo é presente de uma admiradora secreta aqui do Santuário. Prepare-se porque eu estou _apaichonada_ por você!". Ah, meu Deus!... A minha admiradora secreta é analfabeta! Escreveu apaixonada com CH. Dite, vou me arrumar para minha pretendente. Já volto. – Disse Camus, que saiu correndo da sala.

Nesse momento, Saga passa pela sala e leva seus próprios embrulhos, resmungando para si, de forma que Afrodite não entendeu nada.

- Gente... Eu to mais perdido que rico em favela. – Comentou para si Afrodite, rodando sem saber o que fazer. – Uma hora eu rodo pra cá, outra pra lá, to parecendo um catavento. Vou é dar o fora daqui. – Disse, saindo, com o bolo em mãos.

- SAGA, CADÊ VOCÊ? – Gritava Saori, entrando na sala – Mas eu juro que acabei de ver aquela peste! EU QUERO ELE AGORA!

Enquanto Saori gritava sua última frase, com um bolo em mãos, Camus entrava no mesmo instante, em choque – mas logo se recompôs e foi de forma galanteadora até Saori.

- Querida Atena... Sempre achei que você tivesse uma queda por Seiya, e não por mim. Mas chega de segredos – Disse Camus, puxando a deusa para perto de si – Podemos nos amar sem medo.

- Que isso Camus, tá doido? – Disse Saori, empurrando o cavaleiro – E que cheio é esse? Você passou Bom Ar?

- Acabou meu perfume, era o que tinha em casa. – Disse Camus, se cheirando envergonhado.

- E que história é essa de me amar?

- Foi você que começou! Ta aí com o bolo que me deu, tinha um bilhetinho e tudo! É, não vem não!

- Quem me deu esse bolo foi Saga, e não tinha bilhetinho nenhum! – Explicou Saori.

- HAHAHAHA! – Eram Miro e Aioros, que entraram rindo. – Pregamos uma peça em você. – Riu Miro.

- E não foi difícil! Como diria Afrodite, pra pregar a peça em você a gente não precisou nem de martelo! HAHAHA! – Ria Aioros.

- Oras, seus!... – Esbravejou Camus.

- Parem vocês! – Espumou Saori. – Quem se mexer eu faço engolir esse bolo. E não vai ser pela boca!

- Ninguém se mexe! – Entrou Saga, feito uma ventania – Quem foi o engraçadinho que trocou meus papeis por revistinhas de mulher pelada?

- Agora eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Imagina, ficar aí doando revista de mulher pelada à toa. Eu teria guardado pra mim – Riu-se Aioros.

- Que horror, Aioros – Resmungou Saori.

- Não, horror é quando você vai abrir a página e ela tá colada. ISSO é horror! – Comentou o cavaleiro.

- Nem mais uma palavra, Aioros! – Disse Saori, fumegando pelos olhos.

- Posso saber – Era Aldebaran que agora esbravejava ao entrar na sala – quem foi o infeliz que fez com que eu me trancasse no banheiro com um monte de apólice de construção?

- Passa isso pra cá – Disse Saga, puxando os embrulhos da mão de Aldebaran, e revirou alguns papeis ali dentro – Deba, porque MESMO ASSIM os papeis estão colados?

- Na falta de imagem eu usei minha imaginação – Respondeu o cavaleiro, fazendo com que Saga jogasse tudo no chão.

- Que baixo nível. Eu, uma dama, tendo que ouvir tudo isso. Vocês não tem vergonha? – Disse Saori, em um tom de bronca, enquanto todos abaixavam a cabeça.

- Vergonha eu até tenho, o que eu não tenho mais é minhas revistas – disse Aldebaran, de cabeça baixa.

- E a festinha de Atena? – Comentou Saga, reanimando a todos.

- Meu aniversário. Não. É. HOJE! – Esbravejou Saori.

- Hoje é dia dois de setembro, não é? – Perguntou Saga.

- Sim, é. – Respondeu Miro.

- Hoje... é dia dois? – Perguntou Saori, com a voz bem baixinha.

- SIM! – Berraram todos, que começaram a sair da sala.

- Parabé— Ei, onde vocês vão? É meu aniversário! Voltem aqui! – Pedia Saori, enquanto todo mundo já tinha saído. – Parabéns... Ah, quer saber, eu vou é comer esse bolo sozinha.

**FIM**

**...**

**Episódio 05**

"**O amor dói porque o Cupido usa flechas"**

**Sinopse:** Saga nota que seus amigos fazem drama demais por qualquer coisa e resolve tirar proveito disso. Ele propõe que todos façam parte de um teatro e cobrem os ingressos. Quando os ensaios começam, nem todo mundo topa, mas ainda falta um personagem. É quando um cara bonitão – chamado Eros – fica perdido nas redondezas do Santuário, e Saga resolve colocá-lo na peça no papel de Cupido. De repente, todos começam estranhamente a morrer de amores por Eros. Quando caem em si, os cavaleiros começam a achar que ele é o próprio deus do amor e ficam com medo de atitudes que consideram... "estranhas" pros padrões morais masculinos. E aí começa a confusão.


	5. O amor dói - Parte I

**Primeira temporada**

**Episódio 05 – Parte I**

"**O amor dói porque o Cupido usa flechas"**

**...**

**SEASON FINALE**

Já era hora do almoço, mas Saga não queria saber de comer. Espalhou diversas caixas velhas e cheias de papeis pelo Salão do Grande Mestre. Sentado no chão, revirava algumas folhas que havia ali, mas parecia não obter sucesso. Foi quando Afrodite entrou.

- Boa tarde, Saga.

- Boa tarde – Respondeu o geminiano sem levantar os olhos das caixas.

- Que é isso hein? – Perguntou Afrodite, passeando pela sala.

- São caixas, oras. – Disse Saga, ainda sem prestar atenção.

- Dã! – Falou Afrodite, fazendo o gesto de sorvete na testa. – Que são caixas eu sei! Eu queria saber que tipo de caixa! Se é caixinha de leite, caixa de papelão, Federal...

- Calado! – Resmungou Saga.

- Posso olhar o que tem nelas? – Perguntou Afrodite, receoso.

- Fique à vontade.

Então Afrodite passeou um pouco pela sala, chutando uma caixa aqui e outra acolá. Revirou algumas e, quando terminou sua busca, parecia frustrado.

- Poxa, Saga! Não tem nenhuma do meu tamanho, pô!

- Sai! – Expulsou Saga, levantando-se – Some daqui imediatamente! Vai ali na cozinha e tome um chá de sumiço!

- Ai, tá bom! – Disse Afrodite, saindo. – Mas eu deixo a água ferver por quantos minutos? – E, quando Saga devolveu um olhar mortal, Afrodite achou melhor sair sem perguntar mais nada.

Então Saga voltou ao seu misterioso e ingrato trabalho de garimpar caixa por caixa daquele enorme amontoado que ele havia criado. Foi interrompido mais uma vez, mas dessa vez por Miro e Aioros. A dupla entrou na sala e ficou parada, sem dizer nada, olhando para Saga. Este olhou pra cima e balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Ah, não. O que a Azia e Má Digestão estão fazendo aqui?

- Viemos dar uma forcinha – Disse Miro.

- Porque como diria He-Man, eu tenho a força! – Emendou Aioros.

- Não, Oros! – Interveio Afrodite, entrando com uma xícara na mão – Ele não diz "eu tenho a força". Ele dizia "eu tenho a forca", lembra? Tanto é que foi o He-Man que matou Tiradentes.

- Tão vendo? Tão vendo porque eu mandei essa praga embora? – Esbravejou Saga, olhando para Miro e Aioros. Então voltou-se para o cavaleiro de Peixes – Mas que diabos você tá segurando?

- Você falou pra eu tomar chá de sumiço, fui na dispensa e não tinha. Acabei fazendo um de erva-doce, será que o efeito é o mesmo? – Perguntou inocentemente Afrodite, bebericando o chá.

- Dite, vem cá. – Chamou Miro, e Afrodite obedeceu, chegando perto – Quando o Saga diz "tomar chá de sumiço", ele quer dizer uma expressão que significa "suma daqui", entendeu?

- Exato! Some! – Disse Saga, jogando uma caixa vazia em Afrodite.

- Ah, é? Pois saiba que construirei um castelo com as caixas que me atirastes! – Bradou Afrodite, saindo.

- Olha, sabe que o Dite tem razão? – Comentou Aioros, olhando em volta – Essa sala tem tanta caixa de papelão que é praticamente uma mansão de mendigo.

- Aioros, eu vou botar pra você pra dormir numa caixa dessas. Mas não é uma caixinha. É um caixão! – Espumou Saga. – Será que ninguém percebe que eu to ocupado?

- Ocupado com o quê? – Ironizou Aioros – Cobrando imposto de renda dos sem teto?

- Estou tentando ganhar dinheiro. – Respondeu Saga, abaixando-se de novo e voltando para as caixas.

- Bom, isso deve valer alguma coisa, mas eu ouvi falar que latinha amassada dá mais dinheiro. – Respondeu Aioros, analisando falsamente uma caixa vazia.

- Nada disso, seu quadrúpede desmiolado – Respondeu Saga, levantando-se de novo. – Saiba que dentro dessas caixas existe um texto perdido de Aristóteles. Um teatro grego. Eu preciso achar os papeis, mas é impossível achar alguma coisa no meio desse mar de papeis. Tem tanto papel nessas caixas que se o Green Peace entra aqui interdita essa sala.

- E o que você pretende fazer quando encontrar o teatro perdido de Aristóteles? – Perguntou Miro, curioso. – Vender?

- Claro que não. Vender é muito pouco. Vou montar a peça! Vou transformar esse lugar aqui num teatro e vender ingressos exclusivos para quem quiser ver de perto o texto perdido do filósofo! – Disse Saga, mais pra si do que para Miro.

- Saga, seus planos me impressionam. Que homem de visão. – Disse Aioros, abraçando de lado o amigo – Isso é um homem de visão, senhoras e senhores. Quando ele vai no oculista, o Saga é que dá receita pro médico.

- Mas... Aristóteles escreveu teatro? – Perguntou Miro, confuso.

- E lá importa o que ele escreveu? – Reclamou Saga, sacudindo os braços. – Alguém que não esteja emaconhado lê o que Aristóteles escreveu? Não! Isso é coisa de gente que quer pagar de culta. É a mesma pessoa que fala: "nossa, adorei aquele livro do Beethoven!". E ainda vai nas redes sociais, escreve uma frase que encontrou num papel de bala e diz: "Ai, é da Clarice Lispector".

Miro e Aioros, então, começam a revirar algumas caixas juntamente com Saga. Então Aioros começa a jogar todos os papeis pra cima, como se fossem cartinhas em programa de auditório.

- Ô Saga – Chamou Aioros. – Como chama esse tal texto perdido?

- Eu lá sei? – Respondeu o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

- HÃ?! – Espantou-se Aioros. – Como você quer encontrar um negócio que você nem sabe como é?

- Bom, é o que você faz todo dia no frio, não é? – Riu-se Saga, apontando para as "partes" de Aioros.

- Muito engraçado. Sério, como você vai achar o tal texto se você não conhece o nome? – Questionou Aioros.

- Eu não sei o nome mas sei a aparência. Já peguei muita mulher assim. Não sabia o nome, mas o que vale é o rostinho bonito. Bom... Eu sei que é um papel muito velho, amassado, amarelado, e tem um coração desenhado. – Respondeu Saga, ainda revirando papeis.

- Ah eu vi um papel desses, Saga! – Disse Afrodite, entrando novamente na sala. – Um com um coraçãozinho fofo? Ai gente eu achei tão bonitinho que eu resolvi embrulhar um presente que eu comprei com aquele papel! Ah, inclusive eu deixei ele aqui em algum lugar. Cadê? – Comentou Afrodite, com os olhares curiosos e também indignados com o absurdo – É que na hora que eu passei aqui mais cedo pra ver o que o Saga tava fazendo, peguei aquele montinho de folha, mas só usei a primeira pra embrulhar. Ah, tá aqui, achei!

Afrodite então pegou uma caixinha pequena e embrulhada com o que parecia mais um papiro do que um embrulho. E estava lá o coração desenhado.

- Eu ainda TE MATO! – Disse Saga, voando para cima de Afrodite, que não entendeu nada. Aioros parou o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

- Pode me matar à vontade, contanto que você não estrague meu penteado que eu fiz hoje – Disse Afrodite, dando de ombros.

- Eu estive procurando isso por HORAS! E você tava com ele o tempo todo! – Resmungava Saga.

- Saga, já diria Paulo Coelho, quem procura caixa. É só ver pelo estado em que se encontra essa sala, não é mesmo? – Comentou Afrodite, olhando em volta.

- Bom, o importante – Começou Saga, recolhendo o texto em suas próprias mãos – é que agora eu tenho o texto completo em mãos. Poderemos interpretar e ganhar muito dinheiro com isso! Ah... – Lembrou-se, olhando para Afrodite – E você, Dite, por causa dessa palhaçada que fez não vai participar do meu teatro!

- Pois saiba que a mim pouco importa... e também pouco exporta! – Disse Afrodite, novamente dando de ombros.

- Mudando de assunto, Saga – Disse Miro, puxando o papel para si – Por que tem um coração desenhado nesses papeis?

- É uma história de amor – Respondeu Saga.

- Igual aquela dos Três Porquinhos? Onde tem o sapatinho, a vovozinha e um casalzinho apaixonado que afunda num navio e morrem congelados? – Perguntou Afrodite, sorrindo ingenuamente.

- Meu... Zeus... – Foi tudo que conseguiu esboçar Saga, inconformado com as ideias de Afrodite.

- Que mistura... Você consegue colocar todos os direitos autorais do mundo numa frase. As grandes empresas poderiam te processar só pela sua existência, Dite – Comentou Aioros. – Aliás, eu não misturo nada. A última vez que eu misturei alguma coisa foi numa festa. Achei que era flex, que aguentava álcool e gasolina, leia-se destilado e cerveja, acordei numa banheira com gelo.

- Roubaram algum dos seus dois pâncreas?! – Perguntou Afrodite, preocupado.

- Claro que não. Na verdade eu que acabei dormindo pelado no freezer. – Contou Aioros. – Dá pra imaginar o tamanho do estrago que eu não fiz na festa, não é mesmo?

- Chega desse papo furado – Interrompeu Saga – Quem topa me ajudar a montar o cenário? – Perguntou Saga, olhando para os amigos, que lentamente saíam assoviando. – Ora essa, ninguém vai me ajudar?

- Então, mas é que eu esqueci o ferro ligado – Desculpou-se Aioros, saindo.

- Eu deixei coisa na panela! – Saiu correndo Miro.

- E eu esqueci um picolé no freezer! – Esgoelou Afrodite, que também saiu correndo.

Nesse momento de desolação e abandono, Saga apenas abaixa a cabeça e começa a arrumar aquelas caixas de papelão que estavam espalhadas pelo Salão. De repente, a campainha tocou, fazendo com que Saga derrubasse todas as caixas que havia empilhado.

- Droga! Quem é que toca a campainha em pleno horário de almoço? – Disse Saga, rumando para a única e principal porta que dava acesso do exterior ao interior do Salão.

Quando a porta foi aberta, o dia ficou mais claro. As nuvens do céu se abriram, formando a paisagem mais azul que alguém já vira. Um rapaz louro, alto, de profundos olhos azuis estava ali parado. Seus cabelos eram curtos, repicados para cima, dourados como um brilhante campo de trigo que balança junto com o vento frio que vem do sul. Olhos azuis como duas piscinas perdidas no interior da Noruega. O sorriso branco feito com dentes que pareciam esculpidos num mármore de Carrara sem manchas. A beleza estonteante e desconcertante fez Saga tremer na base.

- Bo-boa tarde... Em... Em que posso ajudar? – Disse Saga, boquiaberto, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do visitante.

- Boa tarde! – Respondeu o louro numa simpatia e com um sorriso capaz de derreter o mais duro dos corações. – Meu nome é Eros. Eu sou filho de uma cabeleireira que mora aqui perto. Minha mãe faz o cabelo do senhor Afrodite, e ela pediu para eu deixar um recado. Ele está?

- E-e-e-e-e-e... – Engasgou-se Saga, até Eros dar um tapa leve em suas costas – Está. Eu vou chamá-lo. – Então Saga deixou o Salão, ainda boquiaberto.

- Sim? – Disse Afrodite, entrando no Salão, enquanto Eros mexia despreocupadamente em algumas caixas largadas por ali.

- Ah, boa tarde! O senhor é Afrodite? – Perguntou educadamente Eros, abrindo um sorriso. Afrodite nem se mexeu, mas Saga fingia cair das pernas logo atrás.

- Isso depende. Esse Afrodite que você está procurando, o nome dele você escreve com dois ou três S? – Afrodite parecia desconfiado.

- Oi? S? Afrodite tem S? – Eros parecia perdido, mas sem perder o sorriso e a simpatia desconcertantes.

- Não ligue para o meu amigo, ele é assim brincalhão assim mesmo! Brinca feito um cachorrinho que corre atrás do rabo! A diferença é que o cachorro tem o QI um pouco mais alto! – Interpelou Saga, sorrindo também. – Então, Eros, vi você mexendo nas caixas. Alguma coisa te interessou?

- Bom, eu vi que são peças de teatro, e eu gosto muito te interpretação. Vocês vão montar uma peça? – Perguntou Eros, interessado.

- Olha não venha achando que isso aqui é Lego não pra gente ficar montando peça não! – Resmungou Afrodite para Eros.

- Calado! – Gritou Saga – Sim, vamos montar uma peça, um romance histórico, uma história de amor que remonta da Grécia antiga. Tão antiga que se a gente voltasse mais 5 anos seria uma peça de teatro de amor entre dois dinossauros. Você gostaria de fazer parte? Temos um papel sobrando.

- Mas é claro que tem papel sobrando! Dã! – Reclamou Afrodite – Olha quanto tem espalhado aí pelo chão.

- Pois bem, Eros – Disse Saga voltando-se ao louro, ignorando Afrodite – Tudo que você tem a fazer é decorar o texto.

- Dãã! – Era Afrodite novamente interrompendo – Como se ele fosse decorador, né? Viu, seu Eros, decora o texto, depois dá uma passadinha lá em casa e decora a sala, o quarto! Ai, Saga, você é muito ingênuo.

- Sai. Imediatamente. É a segunda vez que sou obrigado a expulsar você daqui. Vaza! – Esbravejou Saga, empurrando Afrodite para fora do Salão.

Nesse instante, enquanto Saga ocupava-se em arrastar Afrodite pra fora dali, entram Aioros e Miro. Ao mesmo tempo em que entram, pousam os olhos sobre o agora avulso Eros, e imediatamente ficam tão boquiabertos quanto Saga estava há poucos minutos.

- Saga – Disse Aioros puxando o cavaleiro de gêmeos, junto com Miro, para um canto – Cancela o encontro que eu tinha hoje à noite. Eu to me sentindo igual jogador de futebol que recebe milhões de dólares. Não sei se fico ou se eu mudo de time!

- Eu normalmente diria que o Aioros tá falando bobagem, mas realmente – Concordou Miro – tenho que admitir que esse cidadão é algo ímpar na história da humanidade. Por causa dele, nesse exato momento estão nascendo 230 mil bebês horríveis, feios, tadinhos. Culpa dele que roubou toda a beleza de umas quatro gerações.

- Como você se chama? – Perguntou Aioros ao desconhecido.

- Sou Eros! – Respondeu o moço, abrindo um sorriso e deixando todos ainda mais desconcertados. – Sou filho de uma cabeleireira que mora aqui perto.

- E vem cá, tem alguma coisa feia em você? – Continuou Aioros – Um dente que caiu, uma unha podre, um pelo encravado na coxa?

- Não, não tenho. – Disse Eros, sempre... sorrindo. – Por quê?

- Dados do IBGE. – Respondeu de pronto Aioros.

- Bom, agora que todo mundo se conhece – interrompeu Saga – Eros disse que topa participar da montagem to teatro. Vamos todos decorar o texto e preparar o cenário, pode ser?

- Sim! – Responderam todos.

- Eu vou atrás dos panos para o figurino – Prontificou-se Aioros, saindo.

- Eu vou buscar objetos para o cenário – Saiu Miro, correndo.

- Eu vou procurar o vôngole do Afrodite. – Disse Saga, ressabiado.

- E eu... vou ficar aqui sentado sendo bonito! – Sorriu Eros para si.

Como será essa peça de teatro? O que aguarda os cavaleiros de ouro? Conseguirão a fama, poder e mulheres? (Ou só o Eros mesmo que tá de bom tamanho). Não perca na segunda parte de: "O amor dói porque o Cupido usa flechas!"

**...**

**CONTINUA**

**...**

_**Essa é a Season Finale do seriado "Desocupados – Comédia de quem não tem o que fazer". Calma! Não é o fim do seriado nem um hiato eterno. É apenas para ajudar a separar futuramente os episódios de forma temporal, e para facilitar a forma dos leitores acompanharem a trama. Em breve a segunda parte desse episódio estará no ar, e em seguida haverá uma lista de episódios e sinopses que aconteceram até agora. Nos vemos lá!**_

**...**

**DESOCUPADOS **

**Lista de episódios**

**Episódio 01 (Series première) – **A mandinga do tempo

**Episódio 02 – **Afrodite se quiser

**Episódio 03 – **De televisão e louco todo mundo tem um pouco

**Episódio 04 – **Sobre embrulhos e bolos

**Episódio 05 (Season finale) **– O amor dói porque o Cupido usa flechas


	6. O amor dói - Parte II

**Primeira Temporada**

**Episódio 05**

**O amor dói porque o Cupido usa flechas - Parte II**

**...**

_Na parte I..._

_Saga procura um teatro grego de Aristóteles perdido no tempo. Afrodite o encontra e entrega para Saga que, ao invés de vendê-lo (o teatro, não Afrodite, pelo amor de Zeus), resolve compor uma peça. A ideia era que o mundo fosse obrigado a comprar ingressos para assistir à peça caso quisessem ter acesso à preciosidade literária._

**...**

Todos se empenhavam em montar o cenário da peça, por isso o Salão do Grande Mestre estava bagunçado.

- Saga, para quem eu dou esse pano? – Pergunta Miro, entrando com uma grande quantidade de tecidos em mãos.

- Entrega para a manga. – Interpelou Afrodite.

- Para a manga? – Intrigou-se Miro.

- Sim, oras. Todo mundo fala que se dá pano para a manga, oras! – Respondeu inocentemente Afrodite.

- Cala a boca! – Saga saía detrás de outros panos, mas estes já pendurados. – Agora eu vou buscar mais alguns objetos de cena e estaremos prontos para apresentar este maravilhoso teatro grego para o mundo e assim ficarmos milionários.

- Olha, Saga – Disse Aioros – Se você conseguir essa façanha vai ser a primeira pessoa no mundo que vai ficar rico com teatro.

- E teatro alternativo é pior! Porque teatro alternativo é igual jogar dinheiro pela janela: só dá prejuízo e ninguém vai entender o que tá acontecendo. – Disse Saga, rindo, antes de sair.

- Vem cá, Afrodite – Chamou Miro. - Você por acaso você atua?

- A minha o quê? – Respondeu Afrodite.

- Não, é "atua" do verbo atuar.

- Ah sim! Eu não, não sou polícia pra ficar aí atuando todo mundo.

- Isso é autuar, Dite, autuar. – Respondeu Miro, pacientemente.

- Eeeeeer! Como eu sou burro! – Disse Afrodite, rindo, enquanto Aioros e Miro se entreolhavam – Claro, né! Lembrei agora! Sim eu já atuei, tenho duas _atuagens_ aqui na perna e...

- TA! TAtuagens, Dite. TAtuagens! E não é atuar nada, é tatuar! – Disse Miro, contendo-se.

- Claro que não! Tatuar é comer formiga, virar uma bolinha... – Respondeu Afrodite, como se explicasse para uma criança sua resposta.

- Olha, Dite, esquece, sim? Vamos continuar trabalhando – Disse Miro, ao continuar prendendo panos e arrumando o cenário.

- Credo! – Resmungou Saga, entrando novamente. – Esse cenário tá tão pobre que daqui a pouco vai receber Bolsa Família.

- Eu vou sair que ainda tenho que ir ao cabeleireiro – Disse Afrodite, saindo – Afinal esse cabelo não vai crescer sozinho, né? E todo mundo sabe que meu ponto fraco é que mexam no meu cabelo, igual ao Sansão, aquele coelhinho cabeludo da Mônica! – E saiu, deixando todos um tanto quanto perplexos.

- Cadê o Eros? – Perguntou Saga.

- Ele não tá aqui ainda não. Eu vou lá procurar ele. – Disse Miro, pouco antes de sair.

Um silêncio se instaura por alguns segundos, enquanto Aioros e Saga trabalham no cenário.

- Ai! – Exclama Aioros, assustando Saga.

- Que foi?

- Espetei meu dedo num alfinete.

- Cuidado hein... Não vai passar nenhuma doença pro alfinete.

O silêncio continua. Passando alguns segundos chupando o dedo, Aioros lentamente tira a mão da boca e olha compenetrado para o chão.

- Ô Saga... – Chamou Aioros, chegando perto do geminiano, mas com os pensamentos ainda longe.

- Quê? – Respondeu Saga, seco.

- Esse tal de Eros... Você não acha ele uma gracinha?

- ...?! – Saga olhou espantado para Aioros e ficou em silêncio. – Que isso, Hebe Camargo? Resolveu mudar de time? Começou a usar iPhone branco?

- É sério, Saga. Eu nunca vi ninguém que fosse mais bonito que ele. Nem homem, mulher, bicho, alienígena, nada.

- Bom, verdade seja dita, ele é muito bonito mesmo. Ele é tão bonito que cada vez que eu olho pra ele me dá vontade de... sei lá... Assistir Glee... Baixar Lady Gaga... Sabe?

- Sei, Saga, sei bem. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Saga. A última vez que eu fiquei hipnotizado assim olhando uma pessoa foi quando eu sem querer vi minha tia Agnes de 67 anos dançando Wrecking Ball nua na sacada. – Comentou Aioros.

- Quieto, ele tá vindo! – Disfarça Saga.

- Perdoem o meu atraso – Disse Eros, entrando no Salão, com um sorriso estonteante.

- Eros... Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite? – Perguntou Aioros, se aproximando. Saga, percebendo que o amigo estava em algum tipo de transe inexplicável, deu-lhe um tapa no braço, fazendo o sagitariano ficar todo desconsertado – Bom, digo... Quero dizer, se você vai estar livre hoje, porque precisamos começar logo a peça, não é mesmo?

- Ahn... – Eros parecia um pouco confuso. – Pois sim, sim, vou estar... Hm... Livre, hoje à noite.

- Claro, claro. – E vira-se para Saga, sussurrando. – Que me deu?

- Que deu? Deu que você queria dar! – Respondeu Saga, falando baixo e ríspido. Voltou ao tom normal e tentou arranjar um jeito de tirar Aioros dali, para seu próprio bem. – Olha, Aioros, será que você poderia buscar nosso figurino, por favor?

- Sim... Sim, já vou – Aioros olhava fixamente Eros, que sorria educadamente de volta.

Aioros sai quase correndo do Salão, deixando apenas o silêncio para trás. Eros ajuda Saga a pendurar alguns panos.

- Ai! – Grita Saga, para espanto de Eros, que corre em auxílio do geminiano.

- Eu também me furei com alguma coisa.

- Quer que chupe? – Perguntou Eros, inocente.

- Que isso, tá doido? Eu agora tenho cara de canudinho de refrigerante pra você ir metendo a boca e chupando? Não senhor! – Diz Saga, quase exaltado, e Eros não entende nada. – Olhe, vamos voltar ao que a gente tava fazendo, sim? – E Saga volta a estender panos enquanto chupava o próprio dedo.

Eros então abaixa o tronco, mas com as pernas ainda esticadas para mexer em qualquer coisa no chão. Saga se pega olhando para o moço de beleza inigualável e sente um comichão na garganta, enquanto faz cara de contrariado.

- Uhm... – Saga pigarreava. – Eros?

- Sim? – Respondeu o loiro solícito e sorridente.

- Você... vai... estar – Saga parecia estar em um embate interno – Livre... Aaaaaaargh... – Ele se contorcia e se debatia, quase se jogando no chão – Essa... noite? – E a última palavra pareceu ter saído com alívio da boca do geminiano.

- Saga... – Eros se abaixou à altura do cavaleiro de gêmeos, que tinha então se ajoelhado. – Você está querendo um encontro comigo? Você sente alguma coisa por mim?

Saga levanta a cabeça e encara Eros olho no olho. Em algum lugar, em algum rádio misterioso, a música _Love Me, Please Love Me_, de Michel Polnareff começa a tocar.

- E-eu? – Saga perguntava.

_Love me, please love me_

_Je suis fou de vous_

- Sim, você. – Eros chegava mais perto de Saga.

_Pourquoi vous moquez-vous chaque jour_

_De mon pauvre amour?_

- Eros, eu... – Saga dizia.

- AH! Que bom que vocês tão aí! – Afrodite irrompeu o Salão. – Ah, o que os dois tão fazendo aí ajoelhados quase um beijando o outro? Tão brincando de Gato Mia e nem me chamaram?

- Bom, eu só... – Saga recompunha-se, envergonhadíssimo e atrapalhado. – Estava procurando alguns alfinetes, sabe?

- E eu estava ajudando ele – Eros também estava envergonhado.

- Pessoal, trouxe mais pano! – Miro entrava no Salão tão bruscamente quanto Afrodite entrara há 2 minutos.

- Que tanto pano é esse também? Pano, pano, a gente tá fazendo teatro ou costurando um lençol king size? – Resmungou Saga.

- Não sei. Só sei que eu acabei me espetando com um alfinete no caminho. Saga, você precisa ser mais cuidadoso com suas coisas, prestar atenção onde você deixa os alfinetes, porque senão... Eu... – Miro deixou a voz morrer quando olhou para Eros. – Eu... Oi de novo, Eros! – Disse Miro, estendendo a mão e sorrindo feito bobo. E virou para Saga. – Meu Zeus, falando em king size... Esse homem, olha que beleza. Olha essas pernas. É coxa, mesa e banho! Eros, me chama de princesa da Disney que com você eu quero uma história de Eros uma vez! Hahaha! – Riu-se Miro, se jogando nos braços do loiro.

- Pode ir tirando suas mãos daí – Saga reclamou, empurrando Miro para longe de Eros.

- Posso saber o que os dois tão brigando por Eros? – Aioros seguiu a tendência dos seus dois amigos e também entrou de supetão no Santuário. – Não precisam sujar as mãos. Poupem suas energias. O Eros é meu e ninguém tasca.

- Xi! – Afrodite parecia um misto de surpreso e amedrontado. – É dois loiros que eles gostam mais!

**...**

_**Nota do autor**_

_Perdão pela demora infinita. A próxima é a terceira e última parte do episódio. Faz tempo que eu escrevi a parte I, então perdoem-me por eventuais furos na história. Se houver algum – ou alguns -, por favor me falem nas reviews. Espero que gostem! A terceira parte vai ser Aioros, Saga e Miro de um jeito... diferente. Para desespero de Afrodite. Será que o pisciano com ascendente em mula vai conseguir resolver essa situação? Será que ele vai descobrir a explicação pra tudo isso? No próximo capítulo, não percammmm! (Voz do Silvio Santos)_


End file.
